This invention relates generally to guardrail systems which extend along roadways and, more particularly, to a novel guardrail block which is incorporated into such systems.
Standard guardrail systems generally include a plurality of vertical rectangular wooden posts longitudinally spaced and fixed in place along the shoulder of a roadway, a longitudinally extending metal W-beam guardrail, a rectangular wooden post or spacer block mounted between each post and the guardrail, and bolt assemblies connecting the blocks and guardrail to the posts.
Often the wood blocks are about 6".times.8".times.14" and have a rectangular recess cut into their back face to fit around the posts. The wood blocks weigh about 18 pounds each and can be heavy and awkward for the installer to handle. In addition the blocks utilize natural resources, trees, and require a cutting operation for the recess on the back face, thus increasing cost.